JE156: Johto Photo Finish
is the 63rd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis It's been a long battle. Ash vs. Harrison. Both down to their last Pokémon. Neither of them giving in. Sadly, Ash's Charizard has lost all its stamina, making it unable to battle and making Harrison the winner. Afterwards Harrison lost in the semi-finals. After hearing about Hoenn, Ash decides to go there. But what plans will Gary and Harrison have now that the Silver Conference is over? Episode Plot Both Pokémon remain still. Charizard uses Flamethrower, which Blaziken dodges by jumping high up. Charizard uses Dragon Rage, but misses. Blaziken uses Quick Attack, but Charizard flies up, evading Blaziken's Flamethrower. Charizard and Blaziken use Flamethrower, which collide and create a fireball. Oak knows it is expected for the League's trainers to have high-level Pokémon. Blaziken uses Quick Attack, which Charizard dodges, but uses Fire Punch, hitting Charizard with it. Charizard retaliates with Flamethrower, hitting Blaziken back. Ash and Harrison admit each other's Pokémon are well trained and powerful. Blaziken uses Quick Attack, so Charizard uses its tail to hit Blaziken back. Charizard uses Seismic Toss, pulling Blaziken to the sky and throwing it to the ground. Ash is glad he won, as do Misty and Brock. However, Blaziken stands up, as it still is ready to battle more. Brock believes before Blaziken was tossed, it used Flamethrower on the ground to soften the fall. Blaziken uses Quick Attack, which damages Charizard, who responds by using Flamethrower. Charizard attempts to use Seismic Toss once more, but Blaziken jumps and uses Blaze Kick, hitting Charizard with it. Charizard is injured, though uses Dragon Rage, colliding with Blaziken's Flamethrower. Both Pokémon are bounced away, as it caused an explosion. Charizard and Blaziken attempt to stand up. Ash, Brock, Misty, Delia and Oak cheer for Charizard to stand up. Blaziken and Charizard stand up once more. Charizard goes to use Flamethrower, but fails and falls down, the strain on the battle weighs heavily on him. Charizard is defeated, so Harrison wins the battle. Misty and Brock are disappointed, while Oak knows Charizard took just a bit more damage, but it still was a good battle. Later, Jenny came to pick up Squirtle, as it goes back to the fire fighter squad. Oak and Delia also decide to go to Pallet Town, as they left Mimey and Tracey in charge of some duties. Oak wonders about Charizard, so Ash believes a good sleep should do the trick, then will go back to Liza. The heroes wave goodbye to Ash's mom and Oak, who depart away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket got their building, but people demand more of their badges, which Team Rocket has none. Harrison battles a trainer in the League, but his Houndoom gets defeated by a Rhyhorn. Misty and Brock are shocked, but understand that Harrison wanted Blaziken to rest, hence why he did not use it in battle. At night, the heroes visit Harrison, who is glad to have made it in Top Four. Harrison reports his Blaziken is fine. He asks Ash is he from Pallet Town, where Oak comes. Ash confirms, so Harrison remembers about Prof. Birch, who loved field researching and Pokémon. Birch told Harrison he must experience Pokémon personally, so Harrison believes it is the reason why he left on this journey. Harrison admits it was an exciting experience, so Harrison advises Ash to go to Hoenn and see Pokémon, like Blaziken, that live there. Ash accepts the offer, but suddenly, a scream is heard. The heroes and Harrison arrive and see three shades, so Ash sends Noctowl, whose Foresight shows the shades are three Misdreavus. Jenny and Gary come to see what is happening, while the latter notices they are looking for something. They fly off and the heroes follow it, only to see another Misdreavus, trapped under a tree. Everyone tries to lift the log and manage to succeed, so the Misdreavus is freed and flies with the others away. Gary thinks the Misdreavus got scared off by the commotion of the League, as they usually live on Mt. Silver. Ash admits Gary knows a lot, who reveals he wants to be a researcher specializing in evolution. Gary tells this was his last tournament and bids farewell to Ash, then walks away. Next day, a Rapidash defeats Rhydon, so a trainer named Jon Dickson wins the battle and is the Champion of the League. Charles Goodshow presents him with the League trophy. Later, Team Rocket tries to sell badges, but have no customers, as the League ended. However, a crowd runs to Team Rocket, who want to collect taxes. Team Rocket enters their new building and activates it, scaring the crowd away as it moves. Gary decides to go to Mt. Silver first, while Harrison goes to Indigo League and the heroes decide to go through Viridian City to Pallet Town. However, Team Rocket appears in their mobile building, as they release missiles. Team Rocket goes after Pikachu, but Gary sends Blastoise, who uses Hydro Pump to destroy the net. Harrison sends Blaziken, who uses Flamethrower, burning the building in flames. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu destroys the building and blasts Team Rocket off. The heroes thank Harrison and Gary for assistance. Gary and Ash wish each other luck in the future. Harrison believes Ash and Gary will always be rivals, despite going separate ways. The heroes wish to hear more of Gary's research in the future, so Gary promises to spread his work. They all go separate ways, in search of their own destinies. Debuts Character *Professor Birch (flashback) Pokémon *Sharpedo *Shroomish *Seedot *Lotad *Zigzagoon Move *Blaze Kick Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Tyranitar. Gallery Charizard and Blaziken use Flamethrower JE156 2.jpg Charizard goes to toss Blaziken away JE156 3.jpg Ash's mom and Oak support Charizard JE156 4.jpg Blaziken attacks Charizard JE156 5.jpg Charizard is defeated JE156 6.jpg Jenny came to pick Squirtle up JE156 7.jpg Prof. Birch from Harrison's story JE156 8.jpg Noctowl detects Misdreavus JE156 9.jpg The heroes, Gary and Harrison lift the log JE156 10.jpg Jon Dickson wins the tournament JE156 11.jpg Team Rocket advertises their badges JE156 12.jpg The tax collectors appear JE156 13.jpg Team Rocket scares the tax collectors away JE156 14.jpg Pikachu destroys the building JE156 15.jpg Ash and Gary bid each other farewell }} Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon